The subject matter herein generally relates to a connector assembly and, more particularly, to a jumper assembly for interconnecting circuit boards.
Many existing electrical connectors are inserted into connector cages to mate an electrical connector with a connector receptacle. For example, a small form factor pluggable (SFP or SFP+) electrical connector may be inserted into a connector cage to mate with a connector receptacle.
The connector cage and the connector receptacle are mounted on a host circuit board. The connector receptacle is mounted on the host circuit board and at least partially enclosed in the connector cage. As a result, the connector cage and the connector receptacle typically are fixed in position with respect to the host circuit board. In operation, the electrical connector is inserted into the connector cage to mate with the connector receptacle. The connector receptacle can then communicate a data or power signal between the electrical connector and the host circuit board.
Typically, the host circuit board, connector cage and connector receptacle are housed within a device. For example, the host circuit board, connector cage and connector receptacle may be contained inside a computer. A port opening on the outside of the device provides access to the connector receptacle in the connector cage. The electrical connector is inserted into the connector cage through the opening in order to mate with the connector receptacle.
Typically, the opening on the outside of the device is framed by a face plate. The size of the opening and the face plate may be fixed. For example, depending on the location of the opening and face plate on the outside of the device and the available real estate on the outside of the device, the size and dimensions of the opening and face plate may be limited.
The face plate may be mounted on or interconnected with the host circuit board. As a result, the face plate (and the opening to the device) may be fixed in location with respect to the host circuit board. Additionally, the connector cage and connector receptacle may be fixed in location with respect to the host circuit board as the connector cage and connector receptacle are mounted on the host circuit board.
The sizes and dimensions of many connector cages and connector receptacles are industry standard sizes and dimensions. For example, the sizes and dimensions of connector cages that receive SFP or SFP+ electrical connectors may be established by industry standards. Additionally, the sizes and dimensions of the connector receptacles that mate with the SFP or SFP+ electrical connectors also may be established by industry standards.
Due to the fixed locations of the face plate, the opening to the device, the connector cage and the connector receptacle with respect to the host circuit board, only certain connector cages and/or connector receptacles may be used for a given host circuit board and opening. For example, in order to align the connector cage and/or connector receptacles with the opening, only those connector cages and/or connector receptacles having particular sizes and dimensions may be mounted on the host circuit board. Other connector cages and/or connector receptacles may have sizes and dimensions that do not permit the connector cages and/or connector receptacles to properly align with the opening. For example, some connector cages and/or connector receptacles have industry standard sizes that are too large or too tall be mounted on the host circuit board while remaining aligned with the opening. If the connector cages and/or connector receptacles do not properly align with the opening, an electrical connector may not be able to be inserted into the connector cage through the opening to mate with the connector receptacle. As a result, the range of dimensions and sizes of industry standard connector cages and/or connector receptacles that may be used with a host circuit board may be limited.
Previous attempts to increase the range of connector cages and/or connector receptacles that may be used with a host circuit board have involved adding internal jogs to a connector receptacle. These internal jogs attempt to alter the alignment of the connector receptacle inside the connector cage with respect to the opening. The internal jogs are connected to a connector receptacle to alter the location and or size of the mating interface of the connector receptacle. Once an internal jog is added to a connector receptacle, an electrical connector can be mated with the jog. The creation of such internal jogs, however, can be an expensive process. Different sized and shaped jogs must be created and fabricated for many of the various sizes of connector cages and connector receptacles.
Other attempts to increase the range of connector cages and/or connector receptacles that may be used with a host circuit board have involved altering the size and dimensions of the connector cages and/or connector receptacles. For example, the sizes and dimensions of the connector cages and connector receptacles may be altered to non-standard sizes and dimensions. Changing these dimensions, however, can be an expensive process. For example, new molds, tools and/or dies used to fabricate and machine the components of the connector cages and/or connector receptacles may need to be created. These new molds, tools and/or dies may be necessary to fabricate connector cages and connector receptacles that can be mounted on a host circuit board while still be aligned with an opening or face plate connected to the host circuit board.
Thus, a need exists for an assembly that is capable of aligning a variety of connector cages and connector receptacles having different sizes and dimensions with an opening in a device that houses the connector cage and/or connector receptacle.